conservativefandomcom-20200214-history
Dwight Eisenhower
Dwight David "Ike" Eisenhower was the 34th President of the United States Personality History Early Life Dwight Eisenhower was born in Denison, Texas and was the third of seven brothers. When he got older, Dwight and his brother alternated years in college as the other worked so as to support each other through it. Dwight eventually decided to attend West Point instead. He graduated the middle of his class, which afterwards he met and married Mamie Doud, who would be his wife for the entirety of his life. Military Career Eisenhower requested overseas assignments during World War I, but was repeatedly turned down and was stationed at Fort Sam Houston and later Fort Leavenworth. Though after World War I Eisenhower was mentored by General Fox Connor who taught him a great deal about military strategy. At Connor's reccomendation, Eisenhower attended Command and General Staff College at Fort Leavenworth and graduated at the top of his class. Eisenhower later accompanied General Douglas MacArthur to the Philippines as advisors to help build the Philippines Army. The two of them had many disagreements over how it should be run, though they maintained a friendly relationship. Eisenhower returned to the United States and held several staff jobs at Washington D.C. He was promoted to brigadier general. As World War II broke out, Eisenhower was made the Supreme Allied Commander of the European Theater. Eisenhower successfully led several important military operations in World War II: Operation Torch which defeated all Axis powers in North Africa, Operation Avalanche which was an invasion of Italy which led to their surrender, and most notably Operation Overlord, better known as D-Day, which was a successful invasion of Normandy which liberated France from Nazi occupation. Political Career After Germany surrendered unconditionally, Eisenhower became one of the most popular figures in the United States. He became the first Supreme Commander of NATO and President at Columbia University. Both political parties approached him about running for President, but Eisenhower ultimately chose to run for the Republicans. Eisenhower defeated his opponent, Adlai Stevenson in a landslide victory. Eisenhower had many successes as President of the United States. Eisenhower used threat of nuclear weapons to convince China and North Korea to peace talk and an armistace was established ending the Korean War. Eisenhower also had the CIA aid the Iranian Army in overthrowing Prime Minister Mohammed Mosaddegh and gave greater access to Iranian oil for the United States as a result. Eisenhower also placed military adivors in South Vietnam to prevent an overtake by North Vietnam, a prelude to the Vietnam War during Kennedy and Johnson's administration. At home Eisenhower established the Interstate Highway System, based on the Autobahn road system he saw when he was in Nazi Germany. He also signed the bill that created NASA, after the Soviet Union put the first satelite, sputnik, into space. Civil Rights was also becoming more of an issue after The Supreme Court declared segregation in schools unconstitutional. Eisenhower had to send troops into Arkansas to protect newly integrated black students. Post-Presidency After his Presidency ended, Eisenhower endorsed his former Vice President Richard Nixon in the election against Kennedy. John Kennedy won anyway. Eisenhower gave a farewell speech in which he warned people of the "Military-Industrial Complex". He retired and died in 1969 of congestive heart failure. Political Positions and Stances Abortion American Culture and Values Economics Education Energy and Oil Foreign Policy Global Warming and Environment Government Roles Health Care Immigration National Security Same Sex Marriage Second Amendment Rights Accomplishments *Was 13th President of Columbia University *Became 1st Governor of the American Zone of occupied Germany *Was 16th Chief of Staff of the Army*Led Allied Forces during World War II. *Reached 5-Star General rank *Received Army Distinguished Service Medal *Received Legion of Merit *Received Order of the Southern Cross *Received Order of the Bath *Received Order of Merit *Received Legion of Honor *Elected president of the United States Quotes "Humility must always be the portion of any man who receives acclaim earned in the blood of his followers and the sacrifices of his friends." "Pessimism never won any battle." "Politics ought to be the part-time profession of every citizen who would protect the rights and privileges of free people and who would preserve what is good and fruitful in our national heritage." "You have a row of dominoes set up; you knock over the first one, and what will happen to the last one is that it will go over very quickly." Gallery See Also *Republican Party References External Links Category:Presidents Category:Politicians Category:Republicans Category:A to Z Category:NRA Members Category:People Who Are Awesome